


Приручение

by Hegg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternative University, M/M, Modern Era, OOC, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: Что может быть проще, чем приручить человека тому, кто держит свой приют для животных, потерявших веру в людей?





	

Скрипнули так и не смазанные петли входной двери, в ответ на это старые брюзги разразились кашляющим лаем, а Ньют выронил пипетку, через которую пытался накормить малыша-летягу. В приют зашли четверо: взрослая женщина с застывшей маской брезгливости на лице, две девочки, одна из которых, что говорится, уже расцвела, и парень. Девочки кинулись к вольерам, рассматривая сонных котов и собак, разбуженных внезапным появлением нежданных гостей.

— Говорят, вашему приюту нужна помощь, — женщина поморщилась, разглядывая карабкающегося по нарукавнику бельчонка.

— От пары умелых рук не отказался бы.

Женщина сдержанно кивнула и огляделась. Так смотрят те, кто привык окружать себя нарочитой, местами обветшалой роскошью былых лет, свойственной снобам и приверженцам мнения, что раньше было больше нравственности и культуры. С ней было все понятно — она пришла явно не за тем, чтобы взять на себя ответственность в оберегании какого-то несчастного малыша. А вот парень… он так и остался стоять у стойки, за которой Ньют пытался покормить найденного на днях бельчонка, не пытаясь подойти к вольерам.

— Хочешь погладить? — Ньют аккуратно снял летягу с плеча и на раскрытой ладони протянул парню. Тот всего на секунду оторвал от рассматривания чего-то, что было видно только ему, на полу, но этого времени хватило, чтобы заметить известный блеск в глазах.

— Мистер…

— Скамандер, — внимание Ньюта опять привлекла женщина. Она стояла с поджатыми губами, рассматривая клетку с попугаем, который из-за постоянного стресса в старом доме выщипал на себе почти все перья.

— Ваши подопечные все привиты?

— Мы оказываем всю медицинскую помощь животным, попадающим в затруднительную ситуацию.

У Ньюта часто спрашивали о том, как он заботится о животных в приюте. Он практически не был один с понедельника по пятницу — приходили волонтеры во вторник и четверг и Тина с Якобом, когда у них находилось время. И все же постоянного помощника ему не хватало, хотя Ньют и сам успевал покормить всех слишком маленьких, но выползал из приюта выжатым и довольным. Хорошо, что образование позволяло реагировать на каждого подопечного без лишней паники. Несмотря на то, что с животными ему было гораздо проще найти общий язык, — люди считали его немного странным, — компания в работе не помешала бы. Да и подопечным было бы гораздо полезнее возвращать веру в людей, когда за ними все время приглядывал бы не один Ньют.

— Криденс, правда замечательно все складывается? — парень усиленно закивал. — Мистер Скамандер, позвольте представиться. Мэри Лу Бэрбоун — социальный работник и директор центра помощи детям и взрослым, находящимся в тяжелом положении.

Миссис Бэрбоун выжидательно замолчала и все же повернулась к Ньюту, который был больше заинтересован в том, как бы привлечь внимание Криденса, украдкой исподлобья рассматривавшего зверюшку в его руках. Парень определенно представлял интерес, зажатый, но тянущийся к живому существу — любимый тип Ньюта. Сколько ему лет? Семнадцать, шестнадцать? Было бы неплохо, если бы он был старше.

— Значит, мы занимаемся одним делом, — постарался пошутить Ньют, когда понял, что продолжения от миссис Бэрбоун не дождаться, а пауза затянулась.

— Одним из этапов реабилитации и возвращению к нормальной жизни является адаптация в социуме, в том числе посредством работы. На общественных началах, конечно.

— К чему вы клоните? — разговоры разговорами, а прямые обязанности никто не отменял, поэтому Ньют вернулся к кормлению бельчонка.

— О вашем приюте известно, что вы работаете с волонтерами. Криденс хочет тоже попробовать себя в качестве безвозмездного помощника. Да, Криденс? — парень кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

— А он сам не может об этом говорить?

— Стеснительный. Но если вы говорите о возрасте, то Криденс уже не ребенок и несет всю ответственность на себе. Я лишь посредник, как опекун их семьи.  
***

Подписать все необходимые бумаги было самой большой проблемой из всей работы с Криденсом. Парню оказалось больше шестнадцати, но меньше двадцати одного. Понять, что ты подписываешь, когда в соседнем помещении заливается визгливым воем левретка, только что выдернутая из рук садиста-подростка, было делом непростым, поэтому Ньют выхватывал из договора только самое значительно, опуская мелочи, о которых можно было расспросить Криденса позже с глазу на глаз.

Работать с парнем вместе было на удивление легко и спокойно. Он всей душой тянулся к каждому живому существу, оказавшемуся в приюте, и оказывал посильную помощь в попытках улучшить их состояние. Заставить его разговориться было сложно, но он с любопытством слушал все, что рассказывал ему Ньют, начиная от того, каким шампунем мыть собаку, заканчивая причиной, по которой пауки выделены в отдельный отряд. Криденс приходил каждое утро заранее и ждал Ньюта у дверей. Всегда немного потерянный, зажатый и бледный, украдкой рассматривающий прохожих.

— Нелегко, наверное, приезжать так рано.

Ньют менял повязку одомашненному еноту, которого выбросили на улицу по каким-то необъяснимым причинам. Вполне возможно, енот начал полоскать во всем, чем только можно, технику — обычно после первых попыток искупать дорогостоящий телефон хозяин начинает задумываться, что енот не кошка и не собака, которых можно оградить от навязчивых попыток украсть что-то и замочить для надежности.

— Тетя не хочет, чтобы я опаздывал, — Криденс наблюдал за перевязкой издалека, хотя за полтора месяца привык к тому, что Ньют часто обращался за его помощью.

— Ты не рассказывал о тете.

Криденс уходил в другие помещения, в которых были свободные вольеры и играл со скучающими животными, когда приходили волонтеры или Якоб с Тиной. Последние старались сблизиться с Криденсом, но парень ограничивался только вежливым приветствием и оставшийся день избегал контакта с ними. Порой Ньюту казалось, что Криденс не хотел уходить домой, но он оправдывал это тем происшествием, из-за которого и понадобилась реабилитация. В это Ньют тоже не сильно расспрашивал — надо будет, ему все расскажут, а навязываться он не хотел.

— Вы с ней знакомы, — Криденс сделал шаг вперед, как только ему стало не видно, что делает енот, пока Ньют отвернулся за новым бинтом.

— Да? Удивительно, но я об этом не помню.

— Это она привела меня.

Ньют с удивлением посмотрел на Криденса, который подошел еще на шаг ближе к столику, на котором производилась непростая манипуляция, осложняющаяся вертлявостью любопытного енота. Парень нечасто говорил о миссис Бэрбоун и совсем не распространялся о своей семье.

— Придержи его, — Ньют решил отложить расспросы на некоторое время, потому что говорить и пытаться зафиксировать бинт на ходящем ходуном гибком тельце животного было несовместимой задачей. — Аккуратнее, надень перчатки.

После каждой такой мелочи, когда Ньют проявлял заботу о своем помощнике, Криденс тушевался, прятал глаза больше обычного и начинал заикаться. Сейчас хотя бы больше не было проблем с произношением сложных слов.

— Якоб сегодня занес потрясающие булочки, приготовишь чай? — Ньют улыбнулся, стараясь разговорить Криденса дальше.

— С сахарной пудрой?

Как бы ни старался парень избегать лишнего контакта с активно настроенными друзьями Ньюта, он каждый раз радовался, когда дело доходило до булочек Якоба, и добровольно оставался в шумной компании, лишь бы только получить желанное лакомство. Худой до невозможности, угловатый Криденс вызывал вполне понятное желание накормить, которое переполняло появляющуюся время от времени Квинни, когда та приносила обеды.

— Ты никогда не носишь с собой еду, как это делают волонтеры, — разливая чай по большим кружкам, решил зайти издалека Ньют. С енотом было покончено — накормленный и перевязанный, он спокойно посапывал в своей клетке, устроившись в дупле искусственного дерева.

— Если это вызывает затруднение, я…

— Брось, — Ньют сел чуть наискось от Криденса, который вцепился в горячую кружку. — Ослабь хватку, мазь от ожогов уже на исходе. Ничего, связанное с тобой, не вызывает «затруднение».

Ньют протянул плетеную хлебницу парню. Тот, казалось, от этого простого жеста вжался в спинку стула, но, расслабившись, взял излюбленную сладость. Как зверек, с которым нужно проявить терпение, чтобы он первый пошел на руки.

— Лето скоро заканчивается. Пойдешь на учебу?

Криденс отрицательно покачал головой и украдкой посмотрел на Ньюта. Темные, почти черные глаза, резко очерченные скулы, неестественная бледность и промелькнувшая на задворках мысль, что его когда-то били и издевались над ним.

— Почему нет? Не нравится? — Ньют знал одно точно. Если ты хочешь, чтобы Криденс на тебя смотрел, заставь его поверить, что сам увлечен чем-то другим.

— Я не смог поступить в этом году. Отучился два года, а поступить не смог.

Криденс не смотрел на Ньюта пристально, а только изредка, переводя блуждающий взгляд от одной полки с нескончаемыми запасами мисок, бинтов и прочих вещей, необходимых приюту, к другой.

— Значит, тебе восемнадцать?

— Девятнадцать. Я пропустил один год из-за… инцидента.

Ньют пожалел парня, которому явно разговоры о себе давались тяжело, и предложил сходить завтра на выставку кошек, пока в приюте будут хозяйничать Якоб с Тиной и Квинни, увязавшейся за сестрой и мужем в единственный выходной в их пекарне.

— Если тетя разрешит.

Все упиралось в опекуна, которая должна была уже потерять свой авторитет над уже взрослым Криденсом, но с холодной отстраненностью пыталась управлять им.  
***

Сквозь вентиляционные отверстия слышалось завывание ноябрьского ветра. Криденс чихнул в вовремя подставленный кулак. Ньют обеспокоено посмотрел на парня, который весь день подавал все признаки болезни, но стоически сражался со снующим по задней комнатке ежом, то и дело сворачивающимся клубком и колющим незащищенные руки парня.

— Может, ты все же пойдешь домой? — Криденс вздрогнул и резко выпрямился, снеся макушкой передвижной столик с приготовленными порциями обеда для мелких обитателей приюта.

— Нет, нет, Ньют, я не могу, — торопливо пробормотал Криденс, пытаясь поднять разбросанную еду и одновременно ногой преградить путь удирающему ежу.

— Иди сюда, — Ньюту не нравился влажный блеск глаз и нездоровый румянец, заливающий щеки парня чаще, чем обычно.

Трудно было поймать ежа, устроившего побег с собственной клетки, но в разы сложнее было ухватить крутящегося во все стороны Криденса, который не хотел лишнего внимания к себе. И все же хватило одного строго взгляда, чтобы парень замер, позволяя взять себя за запястье и увести в комнату отдыха — на шум явилась новенькая девушка-волонтер, которая с завидным мастерством поймала колючий клубок.

Криденс послушно сел на низкую софу и замер, когда Ньют тыльной стороной пальцев коснулся его лба. Парень не успел досчитать до пяти, как пальцы были отняты, а сам Ньют принялся шуршать в единственной человеческой аптечке.

— Давно тебя морозит? — Скамандер развернулся с космическим пистолетом в руках.

— Мне просто немного дурно, не надо, — попытался протестовать Криденс, отодвигаясь от тянущегося к нему инфракрасного термометра.

— Немного дурно, — обеспокоенно повторил Ньют, вглядываясь в значения на циферблате. — Так, я отправляю тебя домой.

Криденс ощутимо вздрогнул и как-то сжался.

— Мистер Скамандер, пожалуйста, — парень давно не называл так Ньюта. — Прошу, не надо.

— Что же с тобой делать? — Ньют еще раз коснулся вначале лба, а затем розовых щек парня и покачал головой. — Снимай толстовку и ложись.

Криденс послушно потянул рукава теплой кофты, а Ньют развернулся с твердой уверенностью спасти упертого мальчишку от мучений. Когда он вернулся к софе с жаропонижающим и холодным компрессом, Криденс ждал его, свернувшись калачиком и внимательно следя за его передвижениями. Ньют присел рядом, чуть касаясь подтянутых к груди ног, и протянул таблетку.

— Почему ты не хочешь домой? — он обещал себе не лезть в эти дела, но вопрос вырвался сам по себе, как только Ньют увидел огромный синяк на предплечье Криденса.

— Она будет недовольна, — парень неловким движением подсунул руку под себя, а второй потянулся за таблеткой.

— Ты сегодня ночевал дома? — Криденс замотал головой, отстраняясь от рук Ньюта, который попытался накинуть тонкий плед. — У тебя мокрая футболка. Я принесу другую, а пока постарайся не крутиться.

Ньют оставил компресс на лбу послушно замершего Криденса и вышел из комнаты. Сегодня еще предстояло переделать достаточно дел, но их все можно было отложить до завтра или растянуть на всю неделю — главное было сейчас дознаться, что с Криденсом и попытаться поставить его на ноги. Почему он так яро отказывался идти домой, и действительно ли его видела Тина бесцельно бродящим по улицам глубоким вечером? Парень снова становился таким же скрытным, словно боялся, что его осудят. И на душе становилось неспокойно — слишком сильно Ньют привязался к Криденсу, слишком часто думал о нем и пытался представить, как бы жил дальше без своего помощника.

Вернувшись в комнату с потертой старой запасной футболкой, лежащий на случай какой-либо экстренной ситуации, Ньют застал Криденса уже спящим. Компресс съехал набок, оставляя нахмуренный лоб непокрытым. Ньют не стал будить его, налил чай в самую большую кружку и оставил на табурете рядом вместе со сложенной футболкой. Сон должен благотворно повлиять на состояние Криденса. И все же, пока Ньют занимался мелкими делами, он никак не мог оградиться от мыслей о болеющем помощнике.

— Криденс, просыпайся, — парень на софе завозился и потянулся, с трудом открывая заспанные глаза. — Ты проспал до самого вечера. Я тебя провожу до дома.

Ньют с удовольствием отметил, что Криденс все же переоделся и выпил весь чай, но ему не понравился сдержанный протест парня, который отказался идти домой.

— И что теперь с тобой делать? — Ньют вздохнул скорее просто потому, что устал за сегодняшний день, полный переживаний. Для себя он уже все решил. — На передержку тебя взять?

Он надеялся, что эта шутка рассмешит Криденса и тот хотя бы улыбнется, но нет, парень просто перестал быть комком напряженных нервов и немного расслабился.

— Если ты сегодня переночуешь у меня, ничего страшного не произойдет, ты не думаешь? — Ньют не знал, стоит ли ставить в известие Мэри Лу. Безусловно, это было бы правильно. Но если то, что Криденс не ночевал дома, окажется правдой, то почему она сама не позвонила Ньюту и не уточнила, появился ли ее подопечный?

— Это вызовет слишком много неудобства.

— Это не вызовет никаких неудобств. А вот твоя болезнь и ее осложнения — определенно да.

Уговаривать упирающегося Криденса пришлось еще долго, но вооружившийся термометром Ньют оказался самым главным аргументом, и Криденс сдался под натиском неумолимого желания обогреть и спасти от неминуемого холода дождливой ночи. Впрочем, это чувство не сильно отличалось от тех, которые Ньют испытывал, находя бездомных животных. Но одно отличие все же было, и это игнорировать было невозможно. Криденс нравился ему гораздо больше и сильнее, чем любой другой человек и даже несчастная собака.

Криденс успел пару раз извиниться за доставленные неудобства, прежде чем Ньюту удалось протолкнуть его от входной двери вглубь коридора. Несмотря на то, что квартира его была не самой большой, чувства тесноты не возникало, даже когда собиралась компания из четырех человек. Криденса нужно было напоить бульоном, а лучше покормить как следует и присыпать все это горсткой таблеток, но Ньют не был готов к гостям.

— Проходи в комнату, я пока что-нибудь придумаю с ужином.

Пока Ньют колдовал на кухне, Криденс с благоверным трепетом рассматривал стеллажи с книгами, занимающими две стены комнаты. Проще было сказать, о чем книг не было, так Ньют старательно собирал всевозможные издания заинтересовавших его работ. Любопытство и саморазвитие вели его вперед с самого детства.

— Если тебя что-то заинтересует, не стесняйся, — Ньют заглянул в комнату как раз, когда Криденс стоял с наклоненной набок головой в попытке прочитать название на потертом корешке. — Идем ужинать.

Криденс вызвался помыть посуду, но был настойчиво отправлен готовиться ко сну — у него явно опять поднялась температура, и ему точно нужно было сходить к врачу.

— Не пойду, — нахмурился он сразу, услышав предложение Ньюта.

— Тогда давай позвоним миссис Бэрбоун, предупредим, что у тебя все хорошо, — призвал к последнему остатку разума Ньют.

Ей было все равно. Она ограничивалась фразами о том, что Криденс большой мальчик и сам вправе выбирать, где ему жить. А Ньют и не настаивал на необходимости вернуть заблудшее чадо любящей тетушке. Ему было гораздо спокойнее от того, что он точно знал, где Криденс и как он себя сейчас чувствует.

— Лучше? — дома не было ничего, что способствовало бы измерению температуры кроме ладони.

— Намного, — Криденс кивнул, глубже зарываясь в плед и прикрывая глаза, как только ладонь Ньюта опустилась ему на лоб. Озноб отступил, но слабость оставалась. — Это неправильно, что я занимаю твое место.

— Было бы неправильным тебя больного укладывать на полу. Спи и не о чем не думай.

И он не думал, благополучно проспав утренний подъем Ньюта, который оставил завтрак на плите и четкие указания по приему лекарств. Старался не думать и на второй день, пытаясь проскочить за дверь вместе с Ньютом, когда тот уходил в приют. На третьи сутки с утра поинтересовался, когда ему можно будет вернуться к своим прямым обязанностям в приюте. А когда Ньют вернулся домой, то застал Криденса гипнотизирующим духовку.

— Я готовлю пирог, — с некоторым смущением Криденс показал на одну из тех поваренных книг, которыми заваливали Квинни и Якоб всех на мелкие праздники.

Ньют только рассмеялся, прислонившись спиной к стене. Разве мог он подумать, что Криденс, тот самый Криденс, который раньше боялся лишний раз слово сказать, будет хозяйничать на его кухне?

— Я доставил беспокойство, — духовка щелкнула, выключаясь. — Все равно ничего другого в благодарность я сделать не могу.

— В благодарность ты просто можешь меня обнять.

Ньют слабо улыбнулся, понимая свой провал и не зная, как теперь выйти из ситуации. Криденс бросил растерянный взгляд через плечо, замерев с прихваткой в руках у открытой дверцы печки. Ньют в жесте неловкости запустил руки в волосы и вышел с кухни, стараясь занять себя уборкой черновиков и ненужных бумаг. Избавиться от ощущения ошибки было не так просто, и Ньют уже собирался что-то предпринять, как вдруг почувствовал, как его обнимают. Вначале неуверенно, а потом крепче, утыкаясь лбом в шею.

— Спасибо, — опять заикаясь, сбивчиво пробормотал Криденс.

Ньют аккуратно развел его руки и обернулся, чтобы ответить на объятия. Прижимая замершего в его руках Криденса, Ньют вдыхал запахи парня: книжная пыль, смешанная с лекарствами и мукой. От этого было слишком уютно и спокойно.

— Спасибо, что остался со мной, — Ньют опустил подбородок на голову Криденса и закрыл глаза. — Ты не против задержаться?

Теперь в квартире пахло домом. И он был готов приложить все усилия, чтобы не потерять этот запах и его хозяина.


End file.
